Crossover
by Zoe-eoZ
Summary: Oh, those guys in Rory's life. Is she really sure she knows them at all? Dean, Jess, Tristin... just a little fun...
1. Dean and Jess

_All rights to their respective owners, no infringement intended._

**This has surely been done before, but I couldn't resist giving it a try myself. I needed some distraction after a crappy week… Oh and hey: any feedback would rock my world :)**

* * *

Sam pouted, face contorted in an angry mask when he grabbed one of Rory's arms, trying to pull her away from Jess.

"Take your filthy hands off her, demon!" he hissed, fully aware that he was scaring the girl with his sudden change in behavior.

"Dean," she whined, trying to pry his fingers off of her arm, but to no avail, for he held on to her as tightly as he could. On no account would he allow that—_thing_—to hurt her, to transform her, kill her, or whatever it wanted to do with her. He hadn't imagined that lightning kind of light coming from the others' hands a minute ago, or had he? No, it simply couldn't be.

"Cristo," he muttered and wondered whether he'd really seen that flicker in the other's eyes. No blackness. No demon, then. Something, though. Something not entirely human.

And "Jess" simply wouldn't let go of Rory.

"Dean, please…" Rory begged; eyes wide and scared, no longer holding a trace of that tough girl she usually pretended to be. "You're hurting me. Deeean…"

"Let her go, Dean. What's your problem, dude? Wanna take it out on someone? Take it out on me, alright? Leave her out of it."

Okay. Since when were the evil things showing signs of valiance? If this wasn't weird… Sam frowned, losing some of the fight in him. If only his brother wasn't in Seattle fighting that battle of his own with a horde of crazed cult members obsessed with snakes and genetic superiority. He'd need him here.

"Dean…"

"Stop calling me that," he growled, stumbling when Jess suddenly let go of the girl and she practically crashed into him with the force of his pulling her away from a no longer existing resisting force. Resuming his usual gentlemanly stance, he gently shoved the shivering Rory behind his back and faced Jess, ready for whatever was to come.

So, apparently Jess was no demon, not possessed. Fine. What, though, was the matter with the guy? Shapeshifter? Sam couldn't be sure. Ghost? Couldn't be, his reflection was too solid, and salt hadn't affected him when Sam had thrown some of the white crystals at him. He had simply stared at Sam in open bewilderment. What, then?

"Dean. Please, just, let's forget about this, okay? Let's go home and…" Rory cursed under her breath when she realized she was stuttering, couldn't get her mind to work properly. What was the matter with sweet, boring, dependable Dean? He was so… different. If she was quite honest she had to admit he was hot like that, all heroic in his vigor and anger. And yet, he scared her.

And Jess?

He simply stared at the other one, his eyes flickering. He had always had that bad boy image, that roguish air that had attracted her like moths were attracted by light.

"What are you, huh?" Dean finally said through clenched teeth, jaw muscles twitching with the effort of trying to rein in a boiling amount of anger.

Jess's eyes widened. "What?" he said.

"You heard me. What. Are. You?"

"Aw, come on, this is ridiculous. You high or something?—Let Rory go, Dean, and go to bed."

"Yeah, right." Sam laughed a not so pleasant laugh, then suddenly lunged forward, dousing Jess in holy water sprayed out of his unscrewed hip flask. No reaction, except for, well…

"Are you fucking mad, man?! Seriously! What is the matter with you, huh?"

Both guys suddenly attacked each other, leaving Rory to shout for them to please stop it, please. They didn't heed her words, though, until they were aware that she was calling the police with the cell, and one of Dean's well aimed punches to Jess's face landed in nothingness when the guy simply ceased to be where he was only a split second before, reappearing—unharmed—right next to Rory, and gently prying the phone out of her clammy hand.

"Sorry, Ror'," he whispered, only half aware of Dean's incredulous stare wandering from the ground in front of him, where Jess had lain only a second ago, to where he was standing now, carefully laying an arm around Rory's shivering frame. "We'll stop now, okay? It was just a—guys' thing. Jealousy, you know? Guys fighting for the girl? Pretty cliché I know…"

"You're idiots."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Sam could only stare as Jess hugged Rory yet a little tighter. No demon. Definitely no demon. Some kind of wizard then? Oh shit, Dean would so bug him about this. But, a wizard? This was no freakin' _Harry Potter_ novel. This was… Yeah, what, though? A guy who could vanish from one second to the next and not be a ghost? Pretty unlikely. Sam rubbed his tired eyes, trying to see clearer.

"Let's just go, Rory, okay? I'll buy you a coffee at Luke's."

"Right, as if you'd have to pay for that," Sam heard Rory say and saw her nudge Jess's side, while he remained where he was, staring after the two, too bizarrely stunned to do anything.

* * *

Sam'd have to call Dean about this, get his big brother to come to Stars Hollow and help him out if his own weird case allowed it. Slowly, he stumbled to his feet, grabbed his cell and dialed the number Dean had given him.

"Go for Max," a female voice said after the third or fourth ring, and, rubbing his eyes again, then his brow, Sam breathed into the receiver for a second before saying, "Yeah, um, can I talk to Dean please?"

"Dean? Who the hell is this, and who is—"

"Max. Maxie, gimme the phone."

"Alec!" the girl huffed.

"Gimme the phone."

"Sammy?"

"Dean?"

* * *

Jess watched as Rory sipped her hot coffee and wondered whether she'd seen anything. He was pretty certain she hadn't. Still, he couldn't be sure right? He was positive that Dean had noticed something, though. Not good. He'd have to leave town soon, then, 'cause even in a town as conspicuous as Stars Hollow a guy who could fly, stop time, shoot electricity out of his hands would draw some unwanted attention. He sighed resignedly, then smiled at Rory when she eyed him warily.

"What was this really about, Jess, huh?" she finally asked, holding her cup in both hands, warming her fingers, and never leaving him out of her sight.

Oh, he loved that girl.

And how he'd love to tell her to call him 'Peter.'

* * *

**So, any comments? I'd love to hear what'cha think. And thanks for reading :)**


	2. Tristin

**Oh, and one more to end it properly... :)**

* * *

Hey Mary. Mary Mary… Hope you're doing good? Anyways. Just wanted to let you know that I'm getting married. (Her name's Peyton.) I know we haven't really—um—talked much in the last couple years. And, call me stupid, but I just thought of you and that kiss, back in the day. You don't know how much that moment meant to me, Mary, or Rory, I should say. We're not kids any longer, right? Yeah, even I grew up.

_He smiled, his fingers lingering over the keyboard for a moment before he resumed writing, rubbing one hand over his hair, over his sore neck, reminiscing about times past. No, she was no longer Mary, as he was no longer Tristin, no longer that lonely, sad boy._

I still miss you sometimes, Rory. You showed me things I didn't know, you showed me that there really is some magic in this world. Thank you so much for that.

I hope life's been kind to you. And I know I'm sounding pretty pathetic. But I'm a writer these days, I guess that explains a lot. Yeah, I know, who would have thought, huh? Me, a writer. Maybe I should contact that friend of yours, what was his name, Jess? The one who shared your obsession with books? But then, I heard he practically dropped off the face of the earth a while back?

Be that as it may, I'd really love to hear from you, Rory.

Love always,

Lucas.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading, and I'd really love to hear what you're thinking. And I wouldn't mind concrit...:) **


End file.
